


The Art of Patience

by valkyriewarcry



Series: Private Lessons [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Plug, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Incest, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Zelda and Miss Wardwell come to an agreement about Sabrina’s lack of magical education and deplorable attitude. Sabrina, it seems, enjoys learning lessons the hard way.





	The Art of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Please do whatever mental gymnastics you need to do in order to convince yourself Sabrina is 18 (I still marked this as underage just in case.) Yeah, it’s incest, but if it wasn’t already clear that we’re bound for Hell, go read something else. This sort of just came to me fully formed, and I quickly wrote it all down. #Whoops if there are typos. P.S. This is my first explicit fanwork. Enjoy!

“Sabrina, come downstairs!” Sabrina heard her Aunt Zelda calling her from the downstairs front sitting room. She quickly closed her textbook and took off for the stairs.

As she bounded down the flights, she could hear her aunt conversing with someone. Sabrina turned the corner and was met with a surprise.

“Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina’s face scrunched in an adorable display of confusion. “Why are you here?” She asked haltingly.

Miss Wardwell peered at Zelda from under her thick sweep of dark hair.

“You aunt and I have been discussing your education - or lack thereof, rather. It seems that sending you to a mortal public school has resulted in a significant character reduction.” Miss Warwell indicated that Zelda should continue.

“A moral compass is a pesky development of inner weakness, Sabrina. I wasn’t sure where I went wrong in raising you, until Miss Wardwell insisted your impertinence should and could be nipped in the bud swiftly.”

“It’s no one’s fault entirely,” Miss Wardwell spoke the words in a saccharinely soothing tone, though the way her wide eyes left Sabrina’s face and seemed to lose focus suggested she thought otherwise. “It is your Satan-given right to pursue your free will to the ends of the earth. Your...conviction…” Her eyes suddenly snapped to hold Sabrina’s gaze.

The sharpness in Miss Wardwell’s blue eyes captivated Sabrina and seemed to pierce her core. “Is inspiring and a true example of the power of young women in your generation. We don’t want to squander your potential, dear, but it’s time for you to listen to your elders.”

“Just as I’ve been saying for months,” Zelda concurs. “Your exposure to the mortal world has encouraged a lack of discipline in all of us in this house. I won’t do something as foolish as forbid you from returning to Baxter High. I know you won't abide me. But in order to continue at the high school, you will attend the Academy every evening and alternating weekends. On the other Friday nights, you will be with me and Miss Wardwell, receiving intense lessons about the proper decorum for a budding witch your age.”

“That’s hardly any time to myself. How do you expect me to keep up with all of that work?” Sabrina asked.

To her mind, this sounded like the adults’ plan to keep her under close surveillance, which she did not appreciate or agree with at all. Signing her name in the Book of the Beast had meant she had relinquished most of her freedom already. She didn’t want to be kept under anyone else’s thumb.

“We are here to help you, dear,” Miss Wardwell soothed as she moved a hand to rest on Sabrina’s thigh.

Sabrina scrutinized the gesture but didn’t fidget under the touch. Once again, Sabrina and Miss Wardwell made eye contact. Sabrina felt as if she could get drunk just looking into the deep blue wells of her teacher’s eyes.

Lilith, meanwhile, was counting the seconds until Sabrina bent to her will under her gaze. She oozed as much sex into her eyes as she could, and it wasn’t hard. The blonde teen had been showing an attractive fighting spirit since Lilith located her. Now that the girl had signed the Dark Lord’s book, Lilith could act on that carnal desire which Sabrina had been stoking.

When Sabrina’s eyes became heavy-lidded under the weight of arousal from Miss Wardwell’s stare, Lilith reached behind Sabrina’s head with her other hand. She spread her long fingers in her hair, the nails scratching her scalp slightly, before clamping down and dragging Sabrina’s face up to look directly at her aunt Zelda.

“What kind of lessons will I be having with you both?” Sabrina spoke in a quiet voice, with a lilt indicating she both craved and abhorred the forthcoming answer.

Zelda shrugged casually.

“That depends completely on your progress. We will start by addressing your attitude.” At the end of her sentence, Zelda produced a handkerchief. She cupped Sabrina’s face gently while she rubbed off the dark purple lipstick on her niece’s lips.

“Perhaps an...archaic method of teaching young ladies patience and restraint will work best.” Miss Wardwell interjected.

“My thoughts precisely,” Zelda agreed.

Sabrina’s thick brows knit in confusion, but the smug look on Aunt Zelda’s face at the suggestion had her biting her tongue. She sensed she was entering uncertain territory, and sass clearly would not be tolerated at the moment.

The next few moments threw Sabrina for a loop. Miss Wardwell embraced Aunt Zelda, bringing the women flush together, breasts and hips and legs touching sensually. Miss Wardwell kissed Zelda fiercely, and Zelda responded with zeal. Sabrina was unused to seeing her aunt express such vulnerability around anyone, much less someone outside the family.

As she watched the heated making out in front of her, she felt herself growing wet between her legs. Bisexuality was encouraged by the Dark Lord. In fact, all consenting acts were condoned by Him, and Sabrina (not one to engage in watching mortal pornography) felt a surge within her at seeing such a stirring, vibrant display of lust right in front of her. Truthfully, since Miss Wardwell’s strange transformation into a bombshell of big hair and tight clothing, Sabrina had fantasized about her teacher. Those perfect red lips, smirking at her from behind her desk, with her legs up on the surface, speaking in a low, seductive voice to Sabrina...

“Sabrina Spellman, you stop that this instant,” she heard her aunt say in a cruel snap back to the present.

Sabrina registered that her right hand was halfway down her skirt, reaching towards her aching pussy. She stopped her hand from sliding further down her skirt. Barely.

“Naughty young ladies who insist that the world contort to their whims must learn that instant gratification is hardly realistic. You will learn patience today.”

With that, Miss Wardwell brought her lips to Zelda’s into another smoldering kiss.

Zelda leaned back from Miss Wardwell’s lips long enough to snap her fingers, and a board appeared at their feet. Two peculiar phallus shapes stood up from the base, each measuring about five inches in height. Sabrina’s eyes widened comically. What the Hell was that?

“Remove your skirt and panties. You are going to spend a little time sitting on the board, watching - forbidden from riding the protrusions and joining in our tryst.” Zelda decreed, ignoring Sabrina’s best pout.

“She may need a helping hand, Zelda,” Miss Wardwell suggested. Sabrina leveled a glare at her teacher, but she quickly backed down when the woman pursed her red lips.

In an instant, Miss Wardwell exhibited her magic in a rare showing by baring Sabrina from the waist down. The girl’s skirt and underwear appeared folded on the arm of chair across the room.

“Miss Wardwell, Aunt Zelda, please. You can’t expect me to sit on that thing.” Even as she said, Sabrina felt the fight trickling out of her. With her gaze locked on the board, she felt even more aroused than watching her aunt kiss her gorgeous teacher. The swell of desire between her legs, along with the feeling of the air on her bare pussy, caused even more wetness to drip from her core. She squeezed her legs together as she imagined what it would feel like to be penetrated by those protrusions while watching Miss Wardwell fuck Zelda. The thought had Sabrina shuddering as she nearly came from the power of her imagination alone.

“Maybe you’d like a spanking before as well as after you sit upon the board.” Zelda said. Her threat caused Sabrina to flush a deep pink briefly. That sounded exciting: scissoring her legs, driving her hips up and down over her aunt’s knee, perhaps even coming from the reverberations of smacks from her ass down into her core. Two spankings, however, did sound a bit redundant.

“You don’t need to do that,” Sabrina said as she approached the board. At this point, she was close to begging for penetration. Her wet pussy needed attention desperately.

“This ritual, being an archaic lesson, requires a certain order of procedures. While I must say that I look forward to coloring you a bit later, you are currently in disgrace. Your aunt deserves some attention while you prove to us that you can wait your turn,” Miss Wardwell said, pushing Sabrina down to kneel with a knee on either side of the board. “Sit back first, then guide the front protrusion inside you, as well.”

Sabrina closed her eyes in ecstasy when she felt the back protrusion enter her ass. Very slowly, she sat back upon it until she adjusted to the feeling of something plugging her. The moisture from her pussy had dripped back to coat her ass, so Sabrina only felt pleasure from the plug. Before she could sit all the way down with her bum nearly on her heels, she raised up a bit to align the front protrusion with her soaked pussy. She gasped as she felt full for the first time.

She could feel the eyes of Zelda and Miss Wardwell upon her as she enjoyed the fullness inside her. Once she had fully sat down, she realized the true predicament in which she found herself. Her throbbing clit received no stimulation from her position, and she had been forbidden from fucking herself on the board. Miss Wardwell took both of Sabrina’s hands and placed them on the girl’s thighs. She muttered a spell in Latin, and Sabrina realized she was unable to move her hands from her thighs.

“Oh, please no,” Sabrina groaned in frustration.

“Hush, Sabrina, and think about the choices that have led you to this position. Sitting upon the board, neglected, desperate to be fucked like the young slut you are. If you show patience, we will reward you soon,” Zelda said before succumbing to a moan as Miss Wardwell kissed, sucked, then bit her neck.

“Life can be so enjoyable when one has the right attitude,” Miss Wardwell said in between kisses.

Zelda’s mouth was open as her breath quickened under the touch. She reached around Miss Wardwell to undo the woman’s skirt, and it fell to the floor right in front of Sabrina. Sabrina’s pussy clenched a bit at the sight of her teacher’s lace panties, which only heightened the girl’s frustration at the tantalizing show.

The older women ignored Sabrina for the next few minutes, content to let her wiggle however futilely she could while trapped on the board. She watched, nearly in tears with desperate arousal, as Zelda sat on the love seat with Miss Wardwell kneeling between her legs. Zelda had her skirt bunched up around her waist, and Miss Wardwell slid her aunt’s black underwear down her stockinged legs and flung the panties near Sabrina.

Miss Wardwell teased Zelda at first, snapping her garters against her ghostly pale skin, scratching under her aunt’s shirt, and thumbing the hood of Zelda’s clit.

“Oh, don’t tease me any longer,” Zelda said in a voice thick with desire. Sabrina could see Zelda’s wetness dripping from her pussy. More than anything, Sabrina wished that was her sitting on the couch.

“I just love putting on a show for the little madam, but if you insist,” Miss Wardwell said.

She thrust two fingers into Zelda’s soaked pussy and began fucking the woman. Sabrina could hear the wet sounds as Miss Wardwell pulled her fingers nearly all the way out before pounding back into Zelda. Her aunt held nothing back as she met each thrust with her hips and mumbled appreciative phrases. When Miss Wardwell added a third finger and leaned forward to stroke Zelda’s clit with her luscious tongue, Zelda’s moan got caught in her throat before coming out as a high pitched keening sound.

Sabrina saw Miss Wardwell’s lips twitch into a smirk before she sucked Zelda’s clit between her lips. Zelda fell to pieces as a powerful orgasm rippled through her whole body.

Aunt Zelda slumped back against the love seat, mumbling a quick, “Praise Satan,” before closing her legs.

Miss Wardwell licked her lips like a cat who got her cream. The woman turned her deep brown eyes to Sabrina, who melted even further under the gaze. Just as Sabrina felt like she reached the depth of her suffering, it seemed like her mentors thought up new ways to torture her.

Miss Wardwell brought her slick, sticky fingers up to Sabrina’s mouth, urging the girl to lick them clean. Sabrina savored the feeling of those beautiful fingers in her mouth, covered in another woman’s come. Her pussy and ass both clenched around the protrusions, and she couldn’t hold back a whine. Miss Wardwell stroked the back of Sabrina’s head with her free hand in a soothing motion, but she didn’t remove her fingers from the girl’s mouth, nor did she tell Sabrina to get up. Sabrina never wanted those hands to stop touching her.

When Miss Wardwell removed her fingers from the girl’s mouth, she snaked her hand down the girl’s clothed chest, squeezing each breast roughly through her shirt once. Sabrina tried to arch into the touch, which would have also given her an excuse to ride the protrusions a bit, but Miss Wardwell pulled her hand away at the sight.

“Patience.”

Sabrina focused on her aunt’s now steady breathing, aiming to match her breath for breath in order to calm down a little bit. When she was still, her teacher rewarded her by resuming her caress of Sabrina’s torso. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief and let her eyes close. Consequently, she nearly fell over in shock when Miss Wardwell began firmly rubbing her exposed clit. Sabrina gave a gasping whine as her hands were released from the binding spell. She immediately brought her hands up to play with her stiff nipples, twisting and pulling them for a slight twinge of pain mixed with the pleasure of Miss Wardwell’s fingers on her clit.

“Please, please, please,” Sabrina begged. All concern for the world around her fell away as she chased her impending orgasm.

Zelda had come to kneel behind Sabrina, and she reached under her niece’s arms to guide her up and down upon the board, finally allowing the girl to ride to fulfillment.

Sabrina wanted to prolong the feeling of falling off a cliff, but her orgasm crashed upon her with such quick intensity that she only made it about five strokes before coming. She exclaimed in loud pleasure as she felt shockwaves course through her body. Thankfully Aunt Zelda help her tightly, since Sabrina was sure she would have fallen over in post-orgasmic exhaustion otherwise. The two older women soothed Sabrina as she recovered for a minute.

Before too long, though, Sabrina could tell they were making eye contact above her head and devising more ways to impart their lesson upon her. She remembered Zelda had promised her a spanking. If she hadn’t just spent all her energy coming, that would have sounded like a sweetly sinister idea. Now it sounded exhausting, and a bit frightening. Sabrina had never been spanked in front of anyone other than family before. Her face grew hot at the implication.

Miss Wardwell disappeared for a moment before returning to the room with two armless chairs, which she situated facing one another but slightly adjacent. The teacher sat down in the far chair, looking imploringly at Zelda and Sabrina.

“Together is best, for this next part,” she explained, though the question had not been asked.

“Very well. Take another moment to collect yourself, Sabrina, but stand up when you’re ready,” Aunt Zelda said. She stood up, smoothing her skirt and rolling up her right sleeve to her elbow.

A wave of trepidation came over Sabrina as she watched her aunt take the vacant seat.

“You are just a silly, little girl, who still needs her Aunt Zelda to discipline her.”

She felt her body vibrating as her orgasm simmered down. Sabrina slowly stood up and lifted herself off the protrusions from the board. She gasped a bit as she felt the phallus leave her pussy.

Zelda and Miss Wardwell were sitting facing one another, their knees touching and forming a solid surface over which she was about to be pulled face-down. The rush of fear that flew up her spine at the sight made her bite her lip.

In a brazen move, Sabrina pulled her shirt off, leaving her breasts exposed. Her nipples quickly peaked at the chill in the room.

“Here, niece,” Zelda commanded as she pointed one filed nail at the floor beside her right knee. When Sabrina reached her aunt’s side, Zelda yanked her niece over both her own and Miss Wardwell’s knees.

“It’s about time we gave these cheeks some color,” Miss Wardwell said while patting Sabrina’s bare ass.

“And she looks so good in red,” Zelda added. She scratched at the pale skin exposed over her lap. Goosebumps arose on Sabrina’s bare ass and legs at the sensation, and she made a pretty sound in enjoyment.

The moment of bliss didn’t last long.

Zelda continued her impromptu speech, “The wonderful thing about arousal and orgasm is that they both raise a person’s pain threshold. Once the high and the endorphins leave the body, the nerves and pain receptors are hypersensitive. This presents a unique opportunity to impart fully effective discipline to a young lady’s hind quarters. The window of time in which to spank you thoroughly is a short one, however. You’ll inevitably return to a worked up, aroused state. But I intend to make this experience a memorable one.”

Sabrina felt like her stomach was in her throat. The blood rushing through her body pounded in her ears. Her sense of dread shattered when both women began smacking her lower cheeks. No warm up - just harsh spanking. Sabrina’s existence became an examination of pain. She gasped in shock as each woman kept a steady barrage of smacks coming to both cheeks.

“I dare say you’ll still be squirming in homeroom tomorrow morning.” Miss Wardwell sounded satisfied as she said it. Her teacher focused her smacks on Sabrina’s sit spot and lower curve.

Sabrina definitely was not aroused anymore. However, behind the pain, an urging became pronounced in her mind. The power she held at bay, gifted to her by the Dark Lord, was itching to announce itself. But she stayed prone over the knees of her mentors. She decided to accept this lesson, figuring she could demonstrate willpower by outlasting the sadism of the spanking.

Just when her legs were beginning to cramp from flexing her toes and calves in restraint, Miss Wardwell and Aunt Zelda paused their spanking. Sabrina sighed in relief as the burn settled in her skin.

“Life is about balancing priorities.” Miss Wardwell’s voice took on the seductive, hushed, patient tone she used when she was closing in on a prize.

She trailed the painted surface of her nails along Sabrina’s sore ass. Zelda began kneading the warm, tense muscle under her palm. The dueling sensations brought a moan to Sabrina’s throat. Her pussy clenched as a string of wetness dribbled from her slit onto the lap beneath her.

“You are a greedy girl, Sabrina Spellman. Don’t ever lose the hunger inside you. Tell us what you want.”

Miss Wardwell elongated her strokes over the girl’s skin. Her red nails glided down Sabrina’s thighs, and on their way back up, they stroked lightly over her swollen, wet pussy lips.

The wild feeling in Sabrina’s chest, in her core, in her flushed face, demanded she obey Miss Wardwell. Her throat was very dry as she moved her hips to meet the woman’s fingers.

“I want more. I want...your mouth on me. Zelda’s hands, too.” It sounded deliciously wicked.

Zelda snapped her palm in a crisp, sudden spank upon the cheek she was kneading. Sabrina squealed in surprise.

“My hands are on you already, Sabrina.” Sabrina was surprised she wasn’t being made to kneel at Zelda’s feet and kiss them. But the message came through clearly: elaborate.

“I want you to touch me sweetly. My face, my neck, my hair...my breasts.”

The flood from her core wouldn’t be stopped now. Thankfully, Miss Wardwell was tending to her sensitive clit, rubbing with one finger in torturous circles.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

No answer was given because, honestly, Sabrina couldn’t be bothered with her aunt’s superiority complex when she was out of her mind with arousal. She pushed herself off the women’s knees, and she bit her lip when she saw the wet patch she left on Zelda’s skirt. The sight of the ruined skirt, all her doing, was intoxicating.

Zelda stood and removed her outer clothing, leaving her in a milky slip. She stepped in front of Sabrina, running her hand along a clavicle, around her neck, and up into her hair. She pulled lightly, guiding the girl to lay down with her head cradled in Zelda’s lap.

“My beautiful witchling,” Zelda murmured, caressing Sabrina’s face as she looked down at her with lust and fondness.

Miss Wardwell joined them on the floor, but she knelt in between Sabrina’s legs. She resumed stroking the soft skin in front of her, starting at Sabrina’s knees and trailing her fingers up to the soaking pussy waiting for her touch. Miss Wardwell loved playing with a meal before diving in. She teased the poor girl until Zelda was hushing her sounds of desperation with a gentle voice and luscious caresses on her naked breasts.

Finally, Miss Wardwell brought her mouth to the beautiful cunt in front of her. She flattened her tongue over the wet surface, drawing out her first taste of Sabrina Spellman. The girl’s hips immediately bucked up, aching for more contact. Miss Wardwell rewarded her by bringing her lips around Sabrina’s swollen clit. She sucked the girl gently at first, gradually increasing the pressure as she brought her thumbs up to stroke Sabrina’s outer lips. Sabrina fell into the freedom of feeling out of control under both women’s pleasurable touching.

Once again, she was bombarded with sensation - her aunt’s hands all over her breasts and neck; her teacher’s full lips around her clit. She was quickly approaching her peak.

“Don’t hold back, Sabrina. Give in to the power,” Zelda said.

As Miss Wardwell continued to suck her clit and Zelda continued to cup her breasts, Sabrina felt like she was ascending to a higher level of being. Her entire body seized as her pussy clenched around nothing, spilling a tiny flood of wetness onto her teacher’s hands. Sabrina came with strong spasms as Miss Wardwell lapped at her throbbing clit and Zelda held her face.

The room fell entirely silent, aside from Sabrina’s ragged breathing as she sought control of her body. With great effort, she turned and nestled further into her aunt’s lap, bringing one arm around Zelda’s waist in a rare show of clinginess.

“Good girl. You took your lesson very well,” her aunt assured her.

“Patience and discipline can lead to so much satisfaction, Sabrina. Do you understand, now?” Miss Wardwell rubbed the girl’s calves as she spoke.

Sabrina nodded hazily in response.

“I think I’ll see myself out. I hope to see a new attitude tomorrow morning starting in homeroom, Sabrina.” The woman stood up, retrieved her leather jacket from the coat stand, and disappeared through the front door into the black night.

“I agree that these lessons are for my own good, Auntie Z. Maybe they’ll help me live a little more deliciously as I walk the path of Night,” Sabrina said, adding only an ounce of cheek to her statement.

Zelda scoffed a little at the phrasing.

“Up to bed, with you. I’ll sit with you while you fall asleep.”

Zelda kissed Sabrina on the head before they walked up the stairs to Sabrina’s bedroom. They had more than earned a pleasant night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
